<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I miss you. by Shroom_ii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858907">I miss you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shroom_ii/pseuds/Shroom_ii'>Shroom_ii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad is sad that Skeppys gone, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, I am so sorry, Kinda, M/M, Sad end happy beginning, Skephalo, i am so fixated on this arc please help, my mans is possessed by the egg too, the egg arc got me actin up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shroom_ii/pseuds/Shroom_ii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback of Bad and Skeppy hanging out before the egg. Then Bad gets sucked Back into reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I miss you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>"Skeeepyyyy!! Ya gotta get upppp!!" Bad tried to shake him awake. He was a really heavy sleeper, so it was always difficult to wake Skeppy up. "Mmmphhhh…" He groaned. "Skeppyy!! Please get up? Preeettyyyyy pleeaaseeee?" His begs were met with nothing but snores. "SKEPPY!!" It was already 11 in the morning, he needed to wake up. "Mmmmnnn…" He shook his head, clinging to his pillow even tighter, and Bad gasped. "So you ARE awake! You just been ignoring me!" He had a mock offense in his voice. "Baaadddd…" Skeppy groaned. "Don't wanna get up…" He sighed. "You have to get up!" Bad was honestly gonna drag him out of bed if he didn't get up soon. He shook his head and groaned again. </p><p>"Alright… We really have to do it the hard way, I see how it is," Bad sighed and grabbed Skeppy's legs, pulling him to the ground. He fell on top of Bad and screamed. "OWW- BAD WHAT THE HELL!?" Skeppy groaned. Sometimes Bad got on his nerves. Sometimes. Barely any times, even if he wouldn't admit it. "Hehe, sorry! But you wouldn't get out of bed, you dunderhead!" Bad giggled awkwardly. "Now get off me, you fatty, you're heavy-" Skeppy stuck his tongue out and shook his head.</p><p>"Nope! This is what you get for waking me up, you're too comfy anyways," he giggled, and Bad pushed him off. "WAAHHH- BAD YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!!" He whined. Bad rolled his eyes and looked over at him. "I could barely breathe you muffin!" He scoffed. Skeppy had the most beautiful eyes, he thought. Especially in the light. Looking into them always made Bad's heart swell. "Your eyes are pretty." Bad never hesitated to compliment Skeppy, he wanted him to know how beautiful he was. The compliments always caught him off guard though, even if it wasn't for long. His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. The blush didn't go unnoticed. </p><p>"Aww, thank you Bad!" He giggled. "Your laugh is cute," Bad smiled. He loved it when he was able to make Skeppy blush, even if it wasn't often. "... You're being a sap right now, I don't like it-" his blush became more prominent, and he crossed his arms. "You love it when I'm a sap, cuz you know how much I love you," He knew it was true based on how Skeppy's eyes lit up. "N-no! Not true.." He scoffed. Bad gasped again! "Skeppy!! Oh my Goodness you're so red!" He teased him. It was a nice change of pace, considering Skeppy was usually the one teasing HIM.</p><p>"Bad I hate you.." He grumbled and tried to hide his face to end the teasing. He didn't stop, this moment was too perfect to pass up. Bad kissed Skeppy's cheek, which caused him to tense up. "I love you too Skeppy!!" Bad giggled. Skeppy didn't even respond, he knew Bad would keep teasing him. "Ahw, so flustered you can't even speak?" Skeppy groaned. "Bad you're evil…." "Am I? But you do say this stuff to me all the time! I'm only being fair," He smirked. </p><p>Bad loved the way Skeppy's hair was messy in the morning, especially when he first wakes up. It was so fluffy and nice to play with. So, Bad started running his hands through Skeppy's hair. It was one of his favorite things about Skeppy, and that was saying something. "You're actually so evil.." He remarked. "Y'know how much I love you right Skeppy?" He didn't respond, he just buried his head in Bad's chest. "You can't avoid the question, muffinhead!" Bad snickered. Skeppy's answer was muffled, he knew what he was doing. </p><p>"Skeppyyy! I couldn't hear you, silly-" Skeppy rolled his eyes, and pulled Bad into a kiss. It didn't last long, but it was really sweet. "Now will you shut up?" he sighed. They didn't really have a label on… whatever this was. Everyone thought they were dating, but you couldn't really blame them. They both liked each other, that much was obvious even to them, but they haven't really talked about it. If they had to put a label on it, it would probably be: almost dating but kinda not really. Bad's been meaning to bring it up to Skeppy soon. It always just slipped his mind. </p><p>When they finally pulled away, Bad laid his head down in Skeppy's lap and stared up at him. Skeppy had the sweetest smile on his face and looked down at Bad. Everyone else would say Bad's eyes were empty, since they were basically just white glowy holes. But Skeppy knew they were filled with so much emotion. He could stare at him all day. Skeppy leaned down and kissed Bad's forehead. "You seem extra happy today," Skeppy pointed out. "Why's that?" The man laying his head in his lap shrugged. "No reason in particular. Just glad to see you," It was true, Bad was always this happy when he was talking to Skeppy. He just never picked up on it until now. </p><p>"Oh my God you're such a sap-" Skeppy teased. He was just as sappy, just not right now. "But you love me for it!" Bad booped his nose. He was right; Skeppy loved everything about Bad, even when he was annoying. He loved the way his eyes lit up anytime Skeppy walked in the room, he loved the way his tail wagged like crazy when he started talking. He loved his voice, his laugh, his eyes, his hair, his freckles, he loved everything about Bad. He loved him more than anything in the world. "I love you Bad," Skeppy muttered. "I love you too!!" They sat there in a comfortable silence, just staring at each other, playing with each other's hair. </p><p>Bad made breakfast for them earlier, but it was long forgotten. The only thing that mattered in this moment was the two of them; it was like the rest of the world didn't exist. At the very least, they were oblivious to the rest of the world, too busy loving each other. It always ended like this, even when they argued. That's just how they were, but they wouldn't have it any other way. </p><p>--</p><p>He was gone. It was all Bad's fault. He would never see his best friend, arguably the love of his life ever again. If he just talked to him more, if he just paid more attention to him, he would still be here. If he didn't care so much about that stupid egg, he would still have his best friend by his side. But now he was being controlled by the egg, and Bad didn't know if he could save him this time. He always picked Skeppy. Always. Except for the one time where it actually mattered. He didn't mean to, he wanted to pick him. But the egg wouldn't let him. He never got to have that conversation with him. There was so much Bad wasn't able to tell him, there was still so much he wanted to tell Skeppy. </p><p>He missed him more than anything. He would do anything to get him back. He meant it. He would do anything just to see him again, even if Skeppy hated him. Even if Skeppy never wanted to see him again, that was okay. Bad wouldn't blame him. He was doing everything in his power to get him back, he's even working with the egg. But that's taking forever to get him back. He was starting to doubt the egg, it was probably an empty promise. Bad looked up at the stars and his heart sank. Somehow he found a way to connect everything to Skeppy, even if it made no sense. He did that a lot, even before he lost Skeppy. That's just how much he loved him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have so much unfinished stuff to work on INCLUDING QUACKITY DIES WE'RE STILL WORKING ON THAT I SWEAR</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>